San Diegoball
Republic |military = US Navy|food = Fish Taco|predecessor = 3ball}}San Diegoball is a major city on the southwestern corner of Californiaball. He considers himself as the sane big cityball in Californiaball. Tijuanaball is his best friend and twin on the other side of the border with Mexicoball. San Diegoball and Tijuanaball were separated shortly after birth when USAball and Mexicoball went to war in the Mexican-American War. Also, USAball places his Navy and his Marines in San Diegoball's clay. History San Diegoball born as a 3ball before becoming settlement of Spanish Empireball. Then in 1821, Mexicoball gained independence and claimed him. USAball then adopted him after the Mexican-American War and placed his navy base on him to keep an eye on Mexicoball for a time. Now, he invests his time serving USAball's military, setting tourist traps, and zoo-keeping. He has his own major league baseball team, the Padres. San Diegoball is also Geek Heaven for thousands of pop culture fans and celebrities who come to his clay every year for the big Comic-Con International convention. Relations * Californiaball - Father * Los Angelesball - Cocky, smoggy megalopolis in the North only alive because of his suburbs. I has better Mexican cuisine and surf culture, yuo are delusional. P.S. keep your LA traffic on your side of Camp Pendelton and stop stealing my sports teams. I hate you so much * Cityballs from Orange Countyball - We are very similar in taste and SoCal lifestyle. But you're part of Los Angelesball's suburbs. * San Franciscoball - Filthy liberal NorCal cityball that stole the Panama-Pacific Expo from me in 1915. My Balboa Park is better than yours and so is my bay bridge! It can into curves! * San Joseball - Frenemy brother, NorCal, but is also overshadowed by a more "relavent" cityball. Gib tech start-ups. * Tijuanaball - My fraternal twin Mexican brother and BFF who I absolutely adore. We have shared appreciation of black and white animals. Let's me share his airport with me (and hopefully, maybe even his desal water). Important to note, he makes best Mexican food. * Oaklandball - ex-NFL rival. * Sacramentoball - Passes laws that ruin me. Stuck under San Franciscoball's thumb even though it's one of California's more conservative cityballs. * El Centroball - Agricultural cityball in my backyard that is part of my "bi-national mega-region" project with Baja Californiaball. * Phoenixball - My desert friend, I have very friendly rivalries from him, but his environment is too hot for me. * Las Vegasball - My rival in the tourism industry. At least I can into beaches. How to draw Draw San Diegoball is not hard. # Divide the circle into three vertical stripes, red, white, and yellow. # Draw the seal of San Diego in the center # Write 1542 curved below the seal. # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery the largest metros.png Category:USAball Category:Cityballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Californiaball Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:Cityballs of Californiaball